Christmas Shoes
by KelseyJames
Summary: I heard this song on the radio last night. It's after Christmas, I know. But the song is good.


**So sad... I heard this on the radio last night, and it got my attention. I decided to write a fic on it. Please enjoy.**

_It was almost Christmas time  
There I stood in another line  
Trying to buy that last gift or two  
Not really in the Christmas mood  
Standing right in front of me  
Was a little boy waiting anxiously  
Pacing around like little boys do  
And in his hands he held  
A pair of shoes_

Severus Snape stood in yet another line. He held a package for Dumbledore, a pair of socks. He was doing this for McGonagall. He had no choice but to be here. He tapped his foot, and glanced around. In front of him was a little boy, with black hair. He was walking around in circles. And in his hands was a pair of shoes. Red sandels.

_And his clothes were worn and old  
He was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

He was dirty, and his glasses hung off his face. His clothes were tattered. When it was his turn to pay, the cashier asked him what he wanted.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes  
for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus, tonight._"

Sir, my mama is very sick, so I wanted to buy her these shoes. It's christmas eve, and I just know these are her size. Could you please hurry, sir? My daddy says she may not have much time.. She's been sick for a long time, and I know these will make her smile. Her smile is so beautiful, and I want her smiling if she meets Jesus tonight."

_He counted pennies for what seem like years  
And cashier says son there's not enough here  
He searched his pockets franticly  
And he turned and he looked at me  
He said Momma made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir  
What am I gonna do?  
Some how I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

He counted the sickles and knuts for what seemed like years. Then the cashier smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, son, there isn't enough here for these shoes..." The little boy searched his pockets again looking for anything he might have missed. Tears running down his face, he turned and saw Severus. "We used to have a good christmas at our house, and mama never got anything, cause she'd get me and my daddy things. Sir, what am I going to do? I just have to buy her these shoes."

_So I layed the money down  
I just had to help him out  
And I'll never forget  
The look on his face  
When he said Momma's gonna look so great._

Severus stared at the little boy. Green eyes... just like his Hogwarts love... With a sigh, he spoke to the cashier. "Here," he said, handing him the money. "I'll buy the shoes for this little boy." The boy grinned, showing a couple of teeth were missing. "Thank you sir! Mama is going to love these shoes, and she's going to look so pretty!"

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful,  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

The little boy ran off. Severus watched him go, handing the socks to the cashier. He rang them up, and Severus hurried off after the boy.

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love  
as he thanked me and ran out.  
I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me  
What Christmas is all about_

The boy stopped before reaching the street where the Potters had once lived. Looking around, he ducked into an alley. Severus followed, and they soon arrived at a little hut, held up by magic. A woman laid in a little bed, and a dark man stood by her side.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

Severus watched as his love slipped away, after recieving shoes from her son, Harry, for christmas. And years later, when Harry came to Hogwarts, he reconized Severus, and Severus promised himself that he would do his best to keep Harry safe. For Harry's mother, Lily Evans-Potter.

_I want her to look beautiful  
If Momma meets Jesus tonight_


End file.
